Hurt
by CaptainOats12
Summary: Seth and Summer date in high school then Seth leaves. 12 years later Seth comes back and stays in the hotel Summer is working at. The only problem is that she's married with 2 kids. Summer sets Marrisa up with her friends brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you guys like this (It might be a little strange) and by the way incase you didn't realise it, this is set before Ryan comes!****

* * *

**

Hurt

They call me names, laugh at me and throw things. I'm the one they pick on. They have no feeling in their eyes, just pure hatred. I'm always the one left out, the last one to be picked for sports, the one no one wants as their partner. But I don't care about them; the only one I care about is Summer.

She joins them, and it hurts, but when she calls me names she never makes eye contact and I can see the hurt in her eyes, don't get me wrong, she doesn't love me, it's only because she hates seeing people like me getting hurt. When she throws things they never hit me because she aims badly on purpose. She never tells them to stop because she doesn't want to be thrown out of the popular group.

Every night I wish that she will love me. I know it will never happen. It's a dream that will never come true. It hurts so badly. I'd never tell her, what's the point? It's never to happen. Why would someone as popular as her throw it all away for a geek like me?

It wouldn't hurt so much if she new my name. She only knows me as 'Nerd' and 'Freak'. Why is it like this when I love her so much? I wish someone could answer this question that floats around my head all the time.

I'm walking along the corridor; everyone looks away or jeers at me. It hurts so badly. I bump into a group of Jocks, bad move. "What are you doing freak, look where you're going!" one of them shouts at me. I mutter an apology but they don't take any notice. One of them punches me in the face and I wince in pain. Another kicks me in the stomach winding me. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming, I can't let them see what they are doing to me. I feel a punch in the eye and I can taste the blood dripping into my mouth.

Suddenly my saviour comes along, Marissa. "Come on Luke," she says to the head of the gang, I can see the pain in her eyes to see her boyfriend hurting someone as badly as they hurt me. "We're going to be late for lessons."

Luke sighs, he was enjoying that. "Yeah, sure," He says giving into Marissa. He leans over and whispers into my ear so she can't hear him, "This isn't over." I give Marissa a thank you nod and wait to catch my breath as they walk away.

I search my pockets for a tissue to wipe up the blood but can't find one. I try with the sleeve of my jumper but just stain it. I sigh and pull myself up. I stagger over to the stairway and slowly start walking up the stairs. My breath is getting quicker and my heart is beating faster. The stairway is empty, which is a surprise, but also a relief. After a very long and tiring time I get to the top floor (Our school is very tall). I see the doorway at the side that I was looking for. It has 'KEEP OUT' and 'STUDENTS MAY NOT ENTER' written on the door. I take no notice and push the door. It's unlocked.

I step inside. My footsteps echo through the large empty room. I walk to the only furniture in the room, the staircase. It's very tall and I can hardly see the top (although everything is still a bit dizzy). I slowly place a foot on the first step. I make my way up the stairs and carefully watch my feet. When I get to the top I feel even dizzier. I stagger over to the window and look down. I take a step back, I didn't realise how high up I am. My heart beats faster as I think of what I am about to do. I unlatch the window and push it open. The wind rushes in and blows away the dust. I step up onto the windowsill. My heart beats faster as I know what is going to happen in a few minutes.

I still can't believe it. I'm going to commit suicide. It's crazy but no one will miss me. I slide down the window and jump of onto the floor of the tower. I lie with my back resting against the wall. Everyone will be pleased when I am gone, except my parents. They never knew what happened to me at school; they always thought I had loads of friends and girls around me all the time. Maybe I should write them a suicide note, no that would make it worse, and anyway my bag is downstairs in my classroom and I'm not going back there again, never. Summer won't remember me when I'm gone, she'll be happy that she no longer has to watch her friends Beat me up and hurt me.

Adding everything up it seems the only thing to do. It'll help everyone, including myself. The jocks will find a new victim to pick on. I'll be forgotten by everyone but my parents. The only ones holding me back. But they'll understand and they'll be glad that I left this horrible life, even though they don't know about it. I try not to think about them, I'll never want to jump after picturing my parents at my funeral, all alone and weeping.

I slowly pull myself up onto the windowsill again. I'm going to do this. I stand up straight and look down. The ground is a far way away and I can hear people shouting. They don't even realise I'm missing, jerks. Summer is probably sitting in a corridor with her friends chatting. She looks so beautiful today. I'm really going to miss her when I'm gone, she won't even remember what colour my hair is.

It seems the perfect time. I brace myself and make sure that the coast is clear. I want this to be a quick painless death. I'm just about to step off the edge when I hear someone walking up the steps behind me. If it's a teacher I'm going to be in so much trouble, but it won't matter because I'll be dead by then. I guess I should probably jump now. But I stop when I hear Summer's voice:

"Seth, get down from there now."

I freeze. She knows my name! Hallelujah, she knows my name!

"Get down now," she repeats, more firmly this time. I turn to her and frown.

"Why?" I ask fiercely.

"Because you're going to kill yourself."

"And why should you care?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

**A/N did you like? sorry if it is a bit confusing. I don't know if I should do another Paragraph? If you have any ideas please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been two weeks since the incident with the window and Seth had completely gotten over the want to kill himself.

He squeezed Summers hand and stepped though the gates of Harbour. As soon as Summer looked around she saw how many people she knew were close. She was especially worried about the group of Jocks ahead of her. She left go of Seth's hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Summer hissed, Seth was taken aback by her tone of voice, "now get over here." She beckoned to a spot behind a group of geeks talking about the latest science magazines they had read.

"What's happening?" Seth asked after he followed her.

"There's a group of Jocks over there and they might see us!"

"So? Summer, I thought you wanted to come out to the school about us!"

"I did, it was just…the heat of the moment."

"It's now or never."

"I'm contemplating the second."

"Please Summer, I love you."

"I love you too, but…"

"But what?"

"If I tell them they will start being horrible to me and calling me names and treating me like they treat……." Summer trailed off.

"…me," Seth whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're right; it's my entire fault..."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"…I should never have fallen in love with you in the first place; it was all a silly dream."

"Look Seth, maybe I could tell them…in a few weeks, when I'm more prepared?"

Seth stared at Summer and hissed, "I thought you'd changed Summer, but obviously I was wrong." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Summer cried and ran out. Lots of heads had turned to look at the scene, including a lot of Luke's friends.

Seth turned to stare at Summer, "What?" he asked hopefully.

It was now or never, crunch time. Summer looked deep into Seth's eyes and said very confidently, "I want my homework by tomorrow; I don't pay you for nothing."

It had destroyed any suspicion of them being together but she knew now that she had ruined her chance with the one boy she had ever loved. His eyes filled with hundreds of different emotions, anger, fury, hurt, jealousy, rage, sadness, hate, desperation, grief and worst of all love. Only a little to begin with, but it soon poured in, drowning his eyes in love. But love wasn't the only thing in his eyes; there was something else, tears.

Summer turned away and left, she couldn't bear to see Seth cry. As for Seth, all his dreams had been shattered; he now had nobody, no friends and no one to love him. He walked slowly out of the school gates and into reality.

Summer went through the day in a daze of depression but she tried hard not to show it to any of her class mates.

When she got home she found a letter on her doormat with her name on the front written in messy handwriting. She went into her living room and, lying on the sofa, opened it.

_Dear Summer,_

_This letter is urgent, you must read it and understand it otherwise I will never be able to forgive myself. You hurt me deeply today and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you. What nonsense, of course I will because I love you and nothing will ever stop me from loving you. What I meant to say was that I will never be able to forgive myself for bringing all this trouble onto you, and I will do anything to help you. That is why I have decided to leave as to save you from anymore trouble. Please do not come and find me, the only thing I want for you to do is forget about me and move on, I hope you will be able to do that. I love you Summer, always have, and always will. _

_Love Seth xxx_

* * *

**A/N Sorry it is so short, next chapter will be longer I promise. I've decided to not make it a OneShot, yay! Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**12 years later**

"Come on, Come on! Hurry up people. They're going to be here soon."

Summer rushed towards the main desk where her good friend Julie was standing, tidying. She smiled at Summer and said, "Come on Sum, we need to get ready."

"I trying," Summer insisted, "but I am just so tired after last night, the kids were running around screaming at me!"

"How are you're kids? Seth must be getting really old now."

"He's 7 and Molly's 3"

"Ahh, I haven't seen them in ages! Have you got some one to look after them tonight, seeing as we're gonna have to stay here nearly all night."

"Yeah, James is working at home today so he said he'd look after the kids."

"Great!"

"People, people, come on they're going to be here in 5 minutes, I just got a call!" Paul, the manager, shouted. Summer straightened her skirt and pulled on her lacy black cardigan. Julie did the same with a blue blouse.

They heard a car pull up and Julie whispered, "a bit earlier than 5 minutes!"

Half a dozen men walked into the house. Paul walked over to them. He said, "Welcome to 'California dreams'. This is my staff." Then he turned to us and said, "This is Mr Johnston. He is here to stay, and we will make it brilliant! He is here with some of his friends and we want them to have a good stay as well. If you will, Mr Johnston, Summer will give you your keys; she will help you if you ever need anything."

The men walked over to the desk and Summer gave out the keys. She still had 3 left in her hand. "Where are the other 3?" she asked one of the men.

He smiled and said, "they were in a separate car, maybe they got lost."

Summer thanked him and showed all of them the way to their rooms. The phone underneath the desk rung and Summer picked it up.

"Hello this is the cleaning company. Can I speak to Summer Roberts please?"

"Yes I am she. Can I ring you back? I have some important business to deal with."

"I'm sorry but I have to speak to you now. Please, can I just have a minute?"

"Okay, Okay. I'll do something about it, Hang on a sec."

"Yes sure."

Summer put the phone to her chest to cut out the sound. She turned to Julie, "Hey Jules, I have an important call to take, if they come when I'm out can you give them their keys?"

Julie nodded, "yeah, sure." Summer slipped into a side store room where she could get some privacy and quiet.

Outside Julie heard a car pull up and 3 men walked in. The first was quite old and had lots of grey hair and wrinkles. She passed him a key and he stared down at her over his glasses. He was looking at her up and down

"Is that a skirt you're wearing or a belt?" he asked horribly.

She felt tears coming but she pulled them back and said, "I'm sorry that you have a problem with my skirt." He frowned at her and strolled away.

The next was a young man with big, curly, black hair. He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about him, he's uptight to everyone."

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

He held out his hand and said, "Seth Cohen, nice to meet you. And you're name is?"

Julie took his hand and smiled, "my name is Julie, Julie Morris."

"What a lovely name! Julie, if you ever need any help just come and ask me." He looked at the door the uptight man had just walked through, "You need to look out for people like him."

"Thanks for the good advice!" Julie said grinning.

Seth smiled and said, "I better be on my way. Remember the name, Seth Cohen. If you need me just ask anyone in my team (apart from the uptight guy, nobody has ever bothered to even find out his name!)"

Julie laughed and pushed the key into his hand, "go!"

He grinned and strolled away. The last man was quite short and chubby. He smiled at Julie showing horrible, yellow, crocked teeth. She placed the key on the desk so he could take if and she wouldn't have to touch his greasy, grubby hands. He took it and dawdled off in a world of his own.

* * *

Summer hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She walked out the storeroom and put the phone in its holder. "Have they come yet?" She asked Julie. 

"Yeah, the last one just left," Julie said.

Summer sighed, "Great."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to go and 'deal with their needs'. That's my job."

"It's not that bad."

"They're all so boring. They're just old men wearing black suits and carrying horrible suitcases."

"Not all of them!"

"Name one."

"I met this really nice guy; he was one of the late ones."

"Ohhh, what was his name?"

"Mr C…"

"Summer I need you now!" Summer heard Paul shouting.

"Got to go," Summer muttered and hurried over to him.#

* * *

Seth placed his suitcase on the bed and slipped off his shoes. He flipped up his mobile and checked for any texts. None. He felt so empty away from his family, away from Summer. Although he hadn't seen her in 12 years he still loved her as much as before. He was woken from his dream by a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" he called.

"Do you need anything?" a familiar voice asked.

"No I'm fine!"

"Great." He heard someone walking down the corridor and away from his room.

Who was it? He recognized the voice so well. It reminded him so much of the old days, but who could it be?

He got up, opened the door and looked out. The corridor was empty. Damn it! He lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Could his day get any worse?

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is such a slow update, I had to change it cause the other one was crap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I changed Chapter 3 so if you haven't read the new one you'll not understand this chap.**

* * *

The phone rung loudly, breaking the silence. Marissa rushed out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She hurried over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Coop, it's Sum. Sorry am I interrupting anything?"

"No I was just having a shower."

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry. What are ringing about?"

"I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm OK, I guess. I'm a bit lonely here in this flat 'cause Jess just got a new job and she's like never here!"

"Jess?"

"My new roommate,"

"Oh, right. Coop, I've just had a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?"

"You know my friend Julie,"

"No,"

"Oh, well she works with me and a couple of days ago I went round to her house for dinner."

"And…?"

"Well don't interrupt me if you want to know!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry,"

"Well her brother was there, and he's really buff! If I wasn't married to James I would _so_ go after him!"

"Is he single?"

"Oh yeah! So I'm thinking Julie and I can set you two up!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm liking the sound of it already! So when do we meet?"

"I dunno, I've gotta talk to him."

"Just tell me one thing,"

"Name it,"

"Ok, what's his name?"

"Adam,"

"Oh, cool."

"So do you want to go out with him?"

"Yeah sure, I'll give it a go!"

"Great! Oh, sorry summer, Molly needs to be feed, she's screaming her head off!"

"I can hear! Ok, call me back when you know if he wants to go out with me or not!"

"Ok, sure! Bye Coop, I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

Summer put the phone down and stuck her hand in her handbag. She produced a small black notebook and flicked through it until she reached the name _Adam Williams_. She typed the home number into her mobile. The phone rung for a few minutes until someone answered.

"Hello," It was a male voice, smooth and sexy.

"Is this Adam?"

"Yeah,"

"Hi, this is Summer, one of Julie's friends."

"Oh, are you the hot one who came round for dinner at her house?"

"Yeah, that's me, though I wouldn't describe myself exactly like that!"

"So what are you calling about?"

"I have a preposition for you,"

"Yeah? What is it?"

* * *

Seth laid spread out on his back staring at the ceiling. His briefcase was thrown open on the floor with all his papers were strewn messily on the floor. He was tired after a long day going to conferences and other work stuff. And to top it all off, the internet connection in his room had stopped working so he couldn't send any emails. 

He was angry, tired and the last thing he wanted was to have to talk to one of the idiots who worked here!

So he became even irritated when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" He shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" It was the same woman as yesterday. Where did he know her from?

"No, don't worry," his voice immediately became softer as he listened to the woman's beautiful voice. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um, maybe I could come back another time."

"No, no! Please, I didn't mean to be hostile!"

"Summer!" He heard a loud shrill voice shout, "Get your big ass down here!"

"Shut up Mickey! You're putting people staying here off!" The woman cried back. Then she said to Seth, "I'll be back soon and I can help you with your internet problem!"

"Great," Seth replied, "You're the first person to actually lift my spirits today!"

"That's nice to know!" Summer said before she hurried off to Mickey.

* * *

Adam unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it for the millionth time. 

_Marissa Cooper_

_Virgin Restaurant _

_9:30pm_

A date. Finally, a date. And she was beautiful, apparently. He hadn't had a date in 6 months, and that meant no sex either! This was his big chance, he couldn't mess it up! He wasn't needy or anything, but no one can last without sex for 6 months!

He saw a slim woman walk towards me, could that be her? She walked right past him and towards to desk.

"Hello," Her voice was beautiful, soft and elegant. Just like her.

The guy behind the desk looked up at her. "What?"

"I think there might a reservation for me."

"Name?"

"Cooper or……Williams." She looked around the restaurant trying to find Adam even though she didn't know what he looked like.

She was Marissa.

Adam strolled over to her and looked at her up and down. She was wearing a short, summery, pink, Gucci dress with sexy black stilettos'. She was carrying a small black handbag hung over her shoulder.

"Hey Marissa," He said.

She turned around and stared at him, "Adam?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi," she held out her hand and he shook it.

The man behind the desk coughed loudly and said, "Excuse me; I have a reservation under the name Williams. 2 people, by the window." He pointed to the empty table with to places set.

Adam smiled and said, "Ladies first." They walked over to the table and sat down.

"So Adam," She said as soon as they had ordered their food, "You know Summer."

"Kind of, I had dinner with her once,"

Marissa looked at him weirdly and said, "You dated her?"

"Oh no, she's married! I just had dinner with her at my sister's house. Do you know Julie?"

"Yeah, she's the one who works with Summer."

"Yeah, she's really nice."

"I think so too, we've been best friends since we were like, 2."

He waiter walked over to their table and brought their drinks and food. While they ate, they talked about themselves and by the end of the date they really liked each other. Adam paid and then took Marissa home in his car.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it, it's a bit random. PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't have much time to do it!**

* * *

Adam placed his hands on Marissa's face and pulled it towards his. His lips touched hers. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer. They made out for a while and then Adam pulled her onto her bed. He unbuttoned her shirt and reached round to undo her lacy, black bra.

* * *

(Half an Hour later)

"Wow," Marissa muttered as she lay naked next to Adam.

He turned round to face her and smiled, "I know!"

"Do you realise we've only been dating a week and already we've slept together!"

"So?"

"Oh, come on Adam. Isn't that just a little fast for you? Or do you sleep with all your girlfriends in the first week?"

He looked at her angrily, "No! What are you calling me?"

"I just mean that I don't want to rush into things to quickly."

Adam stroked Marissa's cheek with his hand and he brushed his other through her soft hair. "I know that we hardly know each other," Adam whispered into her ear, "But……I guess, I don't really know how to put this, but, I've kind of……well, fallen in love with you!"

Marissa stared astonishingly at him, "Do you really mean that?"

He took his hand from her face and held her hands tight. He looked right into her eyes. "Or course, why would I lie to you?"

She hugged him tight and placed at tender kiss on his lips. Then she smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Adam! I love you so much!"

He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. He massaged her breasts and she ran her hands up and down his naked body.

* * *

Seth sat down at the breakfast table next to some of the people he worked with, Mr Davidson and Mr Frank. 

"Hello Mr Cohen," Mr Frank said smiling. "They do very delicious Blueberry muffins here."

"Thank you." Seth said, smiling at him.

A waitress came over to take his order. "Good morning Sir," she said, smiling, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have a summer fruits smoothie and a Blueberry muffin, please." Seth answered.

The waitress nodded, wrote it down on her notepad and walked away.

* * *

"Hello," Summer said down the phone. 

"Hi Summer, can you come down to the café to help with breakfast, it's a bit crowded down here?" Julie asked.

"Sure," Summer said and put the phone down. She hurried down the stairs to the reception desk. She saw Julie standing talking to a new employee who was nodding vigorously at everything she said.

"Julie," Summer said catching her attention.

Julie turned to look at her and said, "Oh, thanks so much Summer, it's like hell down here, especially since those business men came yesterday."

Summer nodded her agreement and then walked towards the kitchens. She stopped mid-step when saw the scene in front of her. All she could see was the back of a man with curly, black hair, but that was all she needed.

"Oh my god," those were the only words that Summer could manage to get out.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

Summer got over herself and said, "I know that man"

"Who?" Julie looked where Summer was looking and said, "What, Seth Cohen?"

Summer stared at her with wide eyes, "You know him?"

"Yeah, I gave him his keys and he was really kind. How do you know him?"

"Oh we go way back."

"Tell me!"

"We kind of, dated when we were 16."

"Oh,"

"It was really serious."

"You mean, you guys, well, you know."

"Know we didn't, but we were close. You see, well I was really popular and he was a geek, a complete nerd. But I fell in love with him and then I found out he was in love with me. So we dated for a week but when the time came for me to show the whole world (that's including the popular crowd) I couldn't and Seth left because he thought it would be best for me. It wasn't. I never got over him and I even called my first child after him, even though it wasn't his. I guess I married James because I knew I couldn't wait for him and I fell in love with James. It's been 12 years but I still love Seth as much as I did when we were 16."

"And now he's here and you can see him again!"

Summer sighed and said, "But it's not that simple! Seth left me and broke my heart when I was only 16. I'm happily married now with kids and he can't expect to just walk in here and mess up my perfect life!"

"Well he didn't exactly know you worked here, did he?"

"Shut up!" Summer muttered.

"Sorry," Julie said.

"I'm not gonna talk to him today, I'm just not prepared! I talk to him tomorrow."

"Do you promise? You really need to talk to him!"

"Yes!"

"Good, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! No please, I have to do it myself."

"Ok, I've gotta go! See you later," Julie said and walked off in the opposite direction.

Summer sighed and sat down on a chair next to the reception desk. She stared at Seth and all she wanted to do was to run over and kiss him. But she knew she couldn't! What about James and Seth and Molly? Suddenly Summer felt a vibrating against her leg. She picked up her phone.

"Hello," Summer said.

"Hi mum!" Seth said cheerfully.

"Hello darling," Summer replied, "What do you need?"

"Um, the nanny is asleep!"

"What!"

"I said the nan…"

"I heard what you said, I'm just angry!"

"I'm sorry mummy, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with Mrs Banks!"

"Oh, right."

"I'm coming over right now, just wait. Is Molly ok?"

"Yes, she's fine!"

"Ok, I'm coming now, don't worry!"

Summer flicked the phone down and stuffed it in her handbag. She hurried over to Julie and said, "I'm really sorry Jules, but I've got to go home because of the nanny. It's really important! Can you tell Paul?"

"Yeah sure, just go!"

"Thanks!" Summer said and rushed out of the hotel. She jumped into the car and quickly started it.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not very good! But I hope you like it. Please R&R. **

**By the way I don't know if I should make Adam good or Bad? please give me suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Summer put a trembling step on the polished wood floor of the corridor. She pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. It had the number of Seth's room on it.

She walked along until she found it. She heard the sound of the T.V playing loudly (a manga movie, typical Seth). She waited for a few minutes before knocking.

The T.V was turned off. "Hello?" Came the reply.

Summer opened her mouth to answer but no sound came.

"Hello?" He repeated then turned the T.V back on. Summer sighed and slid down the wall. She put her head in her hands and felt the tears coming to her eyes. Suddenly she heard the T.V being turned off and footsteps towards the door. She stood up and wiped her eyes. Then she turned to go but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She heard the smooth, sexy, deep, familiar voice.

She turned slowly and looked at her feet. "Hey, do you work here?" he asked kindly. He realised she was upset and asked, "Are you O.K?"

She turned around and started to walk away. "I've got to go," She muttered.

"Why were you crying, did I do something to upset you? Please don't go."

"I have to! I've got to do something downstairs, Paul needs me."

"Won't you please just look at me?"

Summer sighed and slowly looked up at him. He stared at her confusedly.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked.

"Oh come on Summer, how could I forget someone like you?"

"I don't know, but you didn't seem to care much when you just left, did you?"

"Summer I was deeply in love with you when I left; It was hell to leave you."

He put an arm round her shoulders.

She pushed him away and frowned, "Then why the hell did you leave, you fucking idiot." She cried and slapped him around the face. She stormed away crying.

"Summer, wait!" Seth shouted and she turned around briefly. He could see the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"What?" She growled.

Seth sighed and said, "I'm so sorry Sum; let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner."

Summer paused for a second and then said, "I'm free tomorrow night, I'll meet you at Robinsons at 9:00pm, don't been late." She strolled away and walked down the stairs to the reception desk.

Seth was left standing alone in the middle of the corridor with a sad look on his face. He wondered if she was dating anyone at the moment, maybe she would be able to forgive him and take him back. He was an idiot to have left when they were younger.

-

Summer put her key in lock and twisted it. It swung open and she walked through, dropped her bag on the floor and kicked the door closed.

"Hey kids, mummies home!" She shouted and they came running towards her. She picked Molly up and hugged Seth. Rachel, their nanny, came in from the other room and smiled at Summer.

"How was your day?" She asked kindly.

"It was OK, quite hectic!" She didn't mention Seth.

Summer passed Molly to Rachel and took her bag into her bedroom. She walked back and said goodbye to Rachel, "Thanks so much, I've got the day off tomorrow so you don't need to come."

"Thanks, my sister's coming over tomorrow with her new baby."

"Ahh that's so nice!" Summer took Molly from Rachel and kissed her nose. "Hello Molly." She muttered.

"Mumma," Molly replied.

"Good girl!" Summer said and grinned.

Seth tugged at Summer's skirt and she looked down at him, "What is it honey?"

"I learnt how to mul…mul…multi…um," Seth looked up at her confusedly.

"Multiply?" Summer asked.

"Yes, that's it. We learnt to mul…ti…ply multiply numbers today at school."

"Really! Wow, do you have any homework?"

"Yes, but I already did it with Rachel earlier."

"Well done sweet heart! Now what do you two want for tea?"

"Chick Nuggies, Chick Nuggies, Chick Nuggies!" Molly shouted throwing her tiny fists about in the air.

"Chicken Nuggets it is then." She put Molly down on the floor and said, "Seth play with your sister while I make tea."

"Yes mummy!" Seth took Molly's hand and led her into the play room.

Summer walked back into the kitchen and got Chicken nuggets, chips and peas from the freezer. In the middle of cooking there came a knock on the door. Summer rushed over and opened it. Her husband, James, stood in the doorway in his suit and briefcase. As soon as he saw Summer he dropped his suitcase and caught her as she jumped into his arms. She kissed him passionately and murmured into his ear, "Hey sexy, I love you soooooo much. God I missed you today. Last night was amazing!"

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"They're in the playroom."

James dropped her on the ground and said, "I love you too baby." He kissed her on the cheek and then shouted, "Hey kids, come and give your dad a hug."

Instantly Seth came running out with Molly crawling after him. "Chick Nuggies, Chick Nuggies." She was crying.

"Oh yes!" Summer said and rushed into the kitchen. She dished out the food and shouted, "Tea's ready!"

Seth walked in followed by James carrying Molly. He placed her in the highchair and got them some Apple Juice.

"Thanks," Summer said.

"I'm really sorry but I've got some work to do so I'm gonna do it now." James said.

"Sure," Summer muttered and kissed him. He left and Summer sat down next to Seth.

-

"Wake up Pumpkin!" Adam whispered into Marissa's ear and nibbled it softly.

Marissa smiled and turned over to face Adam. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed him.

"I love you, you sexy bitch," Adam growled and squeezed her bum.

Marissa giggled and said, "I love you too." She stepped out of the bed and pulled on a silky night dress.

"Oh, don't put clothes on! I love lying next to you when you're naked."

Marissa grinned and jumped on top of him. She looked for him for a few minutes in silence and then she asked, "Do you want to move in with me?"

Adam sat up and said, "Are you _serious_?"

Marissa looked worriedly at him, "Yes."

Adam grinned and kissed her passionately. "Of course," he whispered and then threw her on the bed.

**A/N I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long but I was in France for 2 weeks! Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Summer walked down the street and stopped in front of Robinsons, the restaurant. She looked around and instantly spotted the big black hair of Seth.

"Seth!" She shouted, "Seth!"

He turned, smiled and walked over. "Hey," he said and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Summer pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" Summer cried.

Seth looked at his feet and said, "I'm really sorry, I guess it's just instinct."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

Seth looked up at her and grinned, "Its not important," He said, "lets go in before it starts getting really busy, eh?"

"Sure," Summer said and followed him in. They were shown to a table by a young male waitress then given Menu's.

"Sooo," Seth said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Summer said looking at the menu. "Do you think I should have Duck Stir Fry or Chicken Curry?"

"Um, the chicken looks nice. So, are you seeing at the moment?" Seth asked picking up his menu and searching the list.

"Yes," she said. He looked up and their eyes locked. Summer searched his face for any sign of emotion. But he just smiled. "I'm married and I have 2 kids aged 7 and 2." She blurted out and looked at him embarrassedly.

"Really?" He was still smiling and for some reason that really annoyed Summer.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Summer asked angrily.

"No, no!" Seth reassured.

"Oh, ok," Summer muttered and looked at the table.

"So, what are their names?"

"Seth and Molly,"

"Seth!"

"Yeah, he's my oldest son. He's 7." She reminded him.

"So why did you name him Seth?"

"Because, well, I guess _back then _I missed you."

"Oh." Seth sighed. It was all over for him. She was married and worst of all, had children! Suddenly Summer jolted.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, worriedly taking Summer's hand.

"It's just my phone," She muttered, pulling her hand away. Seth wondered why she was being so hostile.

Summer pulled her phone out of her handbag. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi sweetie-pie," James said.

"Oh," Summer sighed and smiled. She put her hand over the receiver and said to Seth, "It's James."

Seth smiled and nodded.

"What did you ring about?" Summer asked.

"I really need you back here," James said worriedly, "It's Molly she fell down the stairs and she's in tears! She says she wants her mummy and she won't give up!"

"Oh my god! I'll be right there. See you soon. Love you loads. Tell Molly I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!" Summer hung up and turned to face Seth.

"I'm really sorry Seth," she said, "But I'm gonna have to go. It's Molly, she hurt herself and I need to look after her. I'm so sorry."

"That's fine," Seth said, "Don't worry about it."

He stood up and walked her to the door. There was an awkward silence and then Summer leant in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then hurried out to the car.

She drove home in silence, thinking over the kiss.

Seth sat, alone in the restaurant eating his food. The bill came and he paid it. He went to a bar near the restaurant and got some beers to drink. After a few drinks a hot girl came and sat next to him.

"Hey sexy," she drooled, stroking his chest. She captured his lips in hers and her alcoholic breath made him feel sick.

He pushed her away and said, "I'm in love, leave me alone!"

"Are you married?" she asked and licked the side of his face.

"No," he replied.

"Then it's not illegal! Come on sexy ass!" She growled and caressed his chest. She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards a door at the back of the bar.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I rent a room in the apartment on top of the bar," she smiled flirtatiously at him and pulled him up the stairs. They came to a landing and she led him to a room at the back.

She pushed him onto the bed and pulled off her top She started to undo her pink lace bra……

**A/N Is he gonna sleep with her...is he not? That is the question! Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just done, it was crazy. He was in love with Summer and he had just slept with a drunk girl who he didn't even know the name of!

The night before he had slept with her and then fallen asleep. That morning he had driven home with a massive parking ticket and a horrible head ache. Now he was sat up in his hotel room nearly killing himself. And to make matters worse, he had to leave to go to Japan the next day for a work conference.

He rung room service and a few minutes later a teenage boy came up.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"A Vodka and orange juice please."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No,"

The boy started to walk to the door but Seth stopped him.

"Wait!"

The boy turned around, "Yes Sir?"

"I better change that order to just a healthy orange juice." It was better not to drink especially after last night's consequences.

"Yes Sir!" The boy hurried away.

Seth on the bed next to the phone and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He lay it out on the table and typed the number on the keypad.

The phone rang for a while and then it was picked up.

A young boy answered, "Hello?"

"Hi," Seth answered, "Is this Seth?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Uh, well your mother's told me about you. Can I speak to her?"

"Who is this?"

"It's…Seth Cohen."

"Oh! You're the person who my mum named me after!"

"She told you,"

"Yeah!"

"So, can I speak to your mum?"

"Sure, I'll just get her."

A few seconds later Summer said, "Hey Seth, what are you ringing about?"

"Well, I was just…you know…I just wanted to see how Molly is."

"She's fine, there wasn't any blood."

"Great!"

"Anything else?"

"No,"

"Ok, well I've got kids to look after and a house to clean so do you mind if I go now?"

"Yeah, sorry,"

"Don't worry, bye,"

"Bye,"

What had he expected to get from ringing her? Her to confess her love to him and break up with her husband? He was such an idiot.

-

Adam took the box from the car and carried it up the lift and into the apartment. Marissa kissed him briefly before going down to the car and bringing up another box. After about an hour they had carried up all the boxes and it was time to sort them out.

"I emptied some space in the cupboard for your clothes but they won't all fit so I think we're probably going to have to get another one." Marissa said.

"OK."

"There are also a few empty shelves for you."

"Thanks."

Marissa came over to him and sat on his lap.

She caressed his cheek and sucked his neck. "You do realise that now we will be together all the time and we can walk around the house naked."

"Naked! You are wild!" Adam chuckled and nibbled her ear.

Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "Do you think we're going to fast?"

"Not at all! I love you."

"Good,"

"Do you want to go out for lunch before we start to unpack?"

"Sure, there's a really nice café just down the road."

They got up and Marissa grabbed her coat and handbag.

**A/N Sorry it's short! I do a longer one next. Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The song is 'I Want You Now – The Feeling'**

Seth paced back and forth in his room. It seemed that was all that he did these days. It was a month since their dinner together and he still hadn't managed to pluck up the courage to talk to her. He was meant to have left about a month ago with the rest of the team but he had persuaded them to leave him. He wasn't going to go until he had told Summer how he felt.

Of course, it wasn't because he wanted to take her away, she probably didn't even love him.

_It's never gonna work  
__I don't know what I'm doing in here  
__My innards go bezerk  
__Yeah, every time your voice gets near_

Seth went to his bag and got out an envelope. He poured the contents onto his bed. He picked up the photos and just stared at them. They were photos of Summer from when they were dating as teenagers.

He angrily wiped away a tear that was appearing in his eye. He wasn't going to start crying now.

_But when I get under control  
__I see you ache for it and all  
__I'll get some sugar for your bowl  
__I've got some lemon for your soul_

Seth put the photos away. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped out and started to walk down the corridor.

When he got to the reception desk he saw Julie there.

"Hey," he said and she turned and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can I speak to Summer?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll just get her."

A few minutes later she strolled out.

"Hello?" She said and then she saw Seth.

_Some twinkle for your eye  
__I'm getting sick of being this alone  
__They think it's not right  
__Fine  
__Each to their very little own_

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Do you really hate me?" Seth asked.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Because you're always horrible to me."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"Is that why you came."

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Ok go ahead."

"In private."

Summer sighed, "Fine, where do you want to go?"

"Up in my room."

"Ok, but we better be quick, if Nathan finds out I'm missing he will kill me!"

"Yes, we'll be really quick!"

"Fine," Summer sighed again and followed him upstairs

_I want you now  
__I don't care how  
__We're both too young to be sitting around  
__I want you now  
__I want you now_

Seth shut the door behind him. Summer sat down on the bed.

"So?" Summer asked.

Seth sat down next to her and said, "Um, would you a drink?"

"No, I've got to get back to work soon," Summer said, not unkindly, but firmly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot."

"It doesn't matter, just tell me what you wanted to, we're alone."

"Fine, but it's really embarrassing please don't hate me!"

"Of course I don't hate you, I'll never hate you."

"You might after this."

"I don't think so."

"Ok, here I go."

_You make me sure  
__You make me live  
__and that's what's more than I ever could give  
__I don't know how  
__But I want you now_

"I still love you." Seth looked away and wiped another tear from his eye.

"Are you OK?"

"That depends on your answer."

"You're really still in love with me."

"Yeah, why do you think I didn't leave with the others, because I can't bare to leave you again. I've never fallen out of love with you."

"Wow, this is unexpected."

"I guess you don't love me."

"Hang on a second there,"

Seth turned to her and stared at her surprisingly, "What?"

"Ok, so I still love you, but only a little bit. I love my husband and kids way more."

"Right, of course."

_So Timmy goes to school  
__And Jimmy goes to work all day  
__But we just hang around  
__And think of clever things to say_

Summer stood up and turned to Seth, "I've got to go."

Seth stood next to her and held her hand, "Please don't go, I miss you."

Summer took Seth's head in her hands and gently kissed him. "Bye," She whispered and walked away.

Seth just stood where he was and stared into space. She still loved him and she KISSED him! He had wanted to kiss her for ever!

He went down to the café for lunch. He saw Summer walked around doing lots of jobs. His heart did a little flip and he just wanted to run up to her and kiss her.

_But you deserve to get your wish  
__But you don't know what it is  
__First it was that and now it's this  
__But there's one thing that you've missed_

She turned and smiled at him. He strolled over to her.

"How are you?" He asked.

"You saw me only about 15 minutes ago."

"So, I've missed you."

"Ah, you're sweet. I'm really sorry but I've got to get back to work."

"Bye," He kissed her quickly on the cheek and then hurried away.

_Together we'll be fine  
__Fine  
__Least  
__Fine  
__Fine _

_I'll never wanna be alone  
__I want you now  
__I don't care how  
__We're both too young  
__To sit around  
__I want you now  
__I want you now_

**A/N I love this song and can't get it out of my head! I thought it was appropriate for this FanFic. Again, please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yes, OK! I know it's another Songfic but it was just perfect! And I like writing Songfics. This song is 'The Weakness in Me – Joan Armatrading'.**

Summer caressed his face and rolled on top of him. She groaned loudly and passionately kissed him.

_I'm not the sort of person who falls  
__In and quickly out of love  
__But to you I gave my affection  
__Right from the start._

She lay next to him and gently stroked his cheek. He turned to face her and said, "Morning sweetheart."

Suddenly she became very worried, "What! It's _morning_! What's James gonna say? He'll kill me!"

He put an arm around her and hugged her against his naked body and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry sweetheart, just make up something about having to work over night."

"What, and lie to my husband? When I married him I promised to never lie to him!"

"You also promised to never cheat on him." Seth sat up and stared at her, "What are you going to do, say 'Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night, I was just having sex with my high school sweetheart'?"

She hit him gently, "Of course not! I'd never do that!"

"So you have to lie,"

"I guess. But I should get home as quickly as possible. It's already 8:00am!"

"Ok, if you have to!"

"I'll be back tomorrow. But I'm having the day off today!"

"Oh,"

Summer got out of bed and Seth stared at her naked body as she picked up her clothes that were scattered around the room.

She quickly got changed and was just walking to the door when she collapsed onto the floor in tears.

_I have a lover who loves me:  
__How could I break such a heart?  
__Yet still you gained my attention._

"Summer?" Seth said and rushed over to her, "What's wrong?"

"How can I do this?" She cried.

"What?"

"I'm in love with James, I love him so much, yet I'm cheating on him. I'm such a horrible person!"

"But you love me! And I love him and the kids as well. What happens if he finds out? He'll throw me out and take the kids away from me."

"He won't find out. Anyway, I have to leave soon so it won't have been anything important, will it? You can just carry on living your lives and forget about me."

"But I can't forget about you! I didn't forget about you for 12 years!"

Seth held Summer and gasped as she suddenly flopped over his arms. "Summer?" He whispered and shook her, but she didn't wake up. "Summer!" He cried louder.

_Why do you come here  
__When you know I've got troubles enough?  
__Why do you call me  
__When you know I can't answer the phone?  
__Make me lie, when I don't want to  
__And make someone else some kind of an unknowin' fool  
__You make me stare, when I should not  
__Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_

Seth was stood over her body when James came rushing in with Molly in his arms and Seth at his feet.

"Is Mummy alright, daddy?" small Seth (**A/N I'm gonna call them big and small Seth to make things less confusing!**) asked worriedly.

Big Seth answered, "She's fine,"

Small Seth seemed to recognize the voice and he looked and Big Seth and said, "Seth?"

James looked at the two Seth's and said to small Seth, "You know this man?"

"He's mummy's friend, she went out to dinner with him, remember?"

"I remember." He said and turned to big Seth, "So how come you were with _my wife _at this time in the morning? And how come she wasn't at home last night?" He asked accusingly.

Big Seth answered very calmly, "I'm staying at the hotel and your wife was working the night shift. This morning she came to help me because I called room service and she just fainted when she got to my room. I think it was because of the heat. My windows were closed and the air con wasn't working. I phoned the ambulance and brought her here."

James looked at him and sighed, "Oh, thank you very much."

"Don't worry." Big Seth looked at Molly and said, "Your baby's very beautiful."

"Thanks," James smiled at him. "So how's she doing?"

"She's doing quite well. She hasn't woken yet but it's only been about 15minutes."

As if on queue Summer stired and opened her eyes. The first person she saw was James holding Molly. She stroked his face. "Hello darling," James said and kissed her softly.

"Hey," Summer's voice was croaky. She put her arms out and James put Molly in them. Summer hugged and kissed Molly.

Small Seth ran over to her and she hugged and kissed him. Then she saw Big Seth who had been waiting in the far corner of the room for her family to speak to her.

"Seth?" she whispered.

_Why do you come here  
__And pretend to be just passing by?  
__But I need to see you,  
__And I mean to hold you  
__Tightly._

"Yes mummy?" Small Seth said smiling.

"No, him," she said and lifted a white bony hand and pointed at Seth.

James came and stood by her, stroking her shoulder, "Oh yes," He said, "That's your friend isn't it? He told us that he fainted at the hotel while you were serving him. Then he phone the ambulance and they picked you up and brought you here."

Summer nodded, "Oh, yes. Thanks Seth."

Seth walked forwards and held her fragile hand, "That's fine, I did all I could to help."

"Well you definitely did the right thing," A voice came from behind. It was the Doctor. "Summer's going to be fine, and depending on how she is she'll probably be able to leave tomorrow morning."

James smiled, "Great! Can I stay the night?"

"Yes, we'll bring a bed in for you."

"Thanks, I'll get Rachel to look after the kids."

"I can drive your kids back to your house if you want to." Big Seth proposed.

"You?" James asked uncertainly.

"Trust him," Summer croaked.

"Yes dear," he whispered. He turned to big Seth and said, "Thanks, I'll call Rachel on my mobile so do mind staying with until she get there."

"Sure," Big Seth replied.

"I'll be back soon," James said to Summer.

_Feeling guilty, worried,  
__Waking from tormented sleep  
__This old love has me bound  
__But this new love cuts deep._

He followed Seth out and got Molly's car chair from his car. They drove off and James went back to see Summer.

When they got the house Seth took the kids out of the car and took the key James gave him. He brought them in and hung the key on the hook by the door. Small Seth rushed and went straight into a room. Big Seth followed carrying Molly. It was the playroom. There were toys scattered all over the floor. He put Molly down next to small Seth.

"Can you look after Molly?" Big Seth asked small Seth.

"Sure," Small Seth replied and started to whisper to her.

Big Seth walked out the room and looked around the house. It was very big and modern. Along one shelf were pictures of James and Summer's wedding. It made him feel sick. There were also pictures of the kids when they were babies.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Seth opened it and standing in the doorway was a young beautiful girl, with long blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, the nanny," She said and held out her hand to Seth.

He took it and smiled, "I'm Seth," he said, "I brought the kids back from the hospital."

"Nice to meet you."

Seth stepped aside to let Rachel in.

"Well, I should probably go now," He said.

"Sure," Rachel agreed and smiled showing perfect white teeth.

_If I choose now, I'll lose out  
__One of you has to fall  
__But I need you, and you._

Summer opened her eyes. The sun shone brightly and blinded her.

She turned and saw James. "Morning Sweetheart," he said smiling.

Summer had a sudden flashback of her and Seth lying naked next to each other. She shuddered. How could she do it to James, who love her so much. "What's wrong darling?" James asked.

Summer forced a smile. "Nothing, I love you so much."

"Same," James said and took her hands in his. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Summer said and James smiled.

"Great!" The doctor said if you feeling good that you could leave this morning.

"Will you drive me home?" Summer asked.

"Sure."

_Why do you come here  
__When you know I've got troubles enough?  
__Why do you call me  
__When you know I can't answer the phone? _

When Summer got home she had greeted the kids and then shut herself in the bedroom.

In her hands were two pictures. One was of her and James on their honeymoon. The other was of her and Seth as teenagers, together on the beach. They were so happy! She looked much happier than she did in the other picture. It was probably just because she was younger, oblivious to the rest of the world.

She had been looking at these two pictures fro over half and hour. No one had disturbed her; they all thought she was resting. She had to choose, but it was so hard.

She had known Seth for so long, and loved him for so long, but she was married to James and they had 2 children. She couldn't break up with him. Think about how it would affect the children, and she loved him so much. So she was back to square one.

_Make me lie, when I don't want to  
__And make someone else soem kind of an unknowin' fool  
__You make me stare, when I should not  
__Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?  
__Why do you come here  
__And pretend to be just passing by?  
__But I need to see you,  
__And I mean to hold you  
__Tightly._

**A/N I have a brilliant Idea for the next chapter! This was a very long chapter (Well for me anyway)! And as always, please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock at the door and Seth opened it. Summer stood in the doorway.

"Summer…" Seth said.

"Shhh, don't speak," Summer muttered. She stepped inside, banged the door shut with her foot and started kissing him passionately.

Seth pushed her away. "Summer, I've been thinking and, I can't do this! Now that I've met your family I've realised what I'm actually doing! I mean, your kids are amazing; they are so sweet and gorgeous.

You've got to understand, I'm doing this to make your decision easier. I'm leaving tomorrow and then it will be goodbye forever.

God, I can't believe I'm actually breaking up with you, Summer! But it's the right thing to do and over time you'll realise that."

Summer had just stood still staring at him while he spoke and when he finished she just gave him a quick peck on the lips, said goodbye and walked out of the room.

She quickly shut the door behind and then she burst into tears. Seth Cohen had broken up with her. After she had confessed her love to him, up at the top of the school, she thought they were going to be together forever. It was a dream that Seth ruined, stupid, idiotic Seth! She was going to take all her anger out on Seth.

Suddenly her mobile started ringing. She hurriedly wiped the tears away and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Summer Roberts?"

"Yes, although if it isn't to do with work I prefer to be called Summer Miller."

"Yes Mrs Jones. This is the hospital. Your husband, Mr James Miller, was in a car accident and is badly injured; Can you get here as soon as possible?"

"I'll come right away." Summer hung up and slipped the phone back in her pocket. The tears started streaming as she thought about what could happen to her husband.

She banged madly on Seth's door. He answered and stared, in shock, at the state of Summer. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running really badly, and her eyes were deep red and full of sorrow.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Summer, I didn't realise you would take it so bad." Seth cried.

"No…it's not dat." Summer mumbled, it was hard to understand what she was saying through all that crying. "It's James…he's in…hospital!"

"Oh," Seth whispered.

Seth gave her a tissue and she wiped her nose on it. "Thanks," She muttered. Then she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and cried, "Please Seth, you've gotta get me there, I can't drive in this state!"

Seth smiled and pulled away from her firm grasp. "That's true. Come on, let's go." He passed her a box of tissues from his bedside table. "You better take these with you."

She smiled slightly and followed him out to the car.

All through the journey Summer was screaming at him wildly to drive faster.

He nodded along and drove a bit faster.

When they got to the hospital Summer wrenched the door open and flung herself through the main doors of the hospital. Seth followed timidly behind.

The secretary put down the phone and smiled at Summer.

"Can I help you mam?" She had a very strong Texan accent.

Summer was breathing very heavily, "Yes…I've come to see…my husband…James Miller."

"Can I have some proof to show that he is your husband?"

"Um…?" She looked to Seth for help.

"A driving licence, or passport?" The secretary asked.

Summer's face lit up. "Yes, yes!" She fumbled around in her handbag and she produced a battered passport. She passed it to the secretary.

"Thank you Mrs Miller." She gave the passport back to Summer. "I'll just check what room he's in." Her newly manicured fingers flew over the keyboard and a few agonising minutes later she nodded and smiled, "room 53. It's the next floor up."

"Thanks," Summer returned the smile and rushed away.

Seth hurried after her and they got to room 53. Summer stopped in front of it and looked at her feet.

Seth placed a reassuring hand on her back and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go on," He said, "He'll be fine."

Summer looked up at him and stared into his deep brown eyes. She remembered when she was a teenager and whenever she saw those eyes she got lost in a completely different world, but not now. Now she was married to an amazing man and had 2 beautiful kids.

"Thanks Seth," She muttered and kissed him on the cheek. Then she pushed open the door and hurried in.

She rushed over to his side and held his hands in hers. Her slowly and painfully turned and smiled at her. "Summer, my baby."

The room was quite small. There were no doctors in it, which was surprising. There was a little machine in the corner which was beeping to show James' heart beat.

"I love you so much James, please, you've got to be alright." Summer cried.

He placed a hand on her cheek and gently stroked it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Seth walked in and James turned and smiled at him. "Seth!" James greeted him like an old friend.

"I drove Summer here."

"Thanks, I don't think I could've bared another second without my beautiful wife in my arms."

Summer blushed and hugged him tight. "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"They came and visited me a few hours ago…"

He was interrupted by Summer, "What? A couple of _hours _ago. You're kidding me. I didn't find out you were here until about half an hour ago."

"They couldn't get hold of your mobile number. I was too dazed to remember."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming _them_." She said jokily.

James laughed croakily. "Anyway, the kids are at home with Rachel."

"Great." Summer smiled. She turned to Seth. "Seth, do you mind if we have some private time together?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be waiting for you in the main reception area."

"Thanks." She waited until Seth had gone and then relaxed. They were alone in the room. She kissed him tenderly and hugged him tight. James budged up a bit. "Here, lie next to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't want anything else." He said smiling.

She got onto the bed and lay next to him. They embraced and just lay there like that in silence for heaven knows how long. Eventually Summer said, "I love you so much, words couldn't possibly explain it."

"I feel exactly the same."

Summer braced herself. This is the moment she had been waiting for. "James, I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes, well, not exactly. James it's not yours."

He frowned, "What?"

Tears started to trickle down her cheek and to her surprise he brushed it away.

"I'm so sorry James, but I had an affair."

"Who with?"

"Seth," Summer muttered the name.

James smiled at her calmly. "Well if you're going to have an affair with someone, I guess Seth is the best option."

"What! Why are you so laid back? Oh my god! You had an affair too, didn't you?"

"No, no, don't worry sweety. I just know that people make mistakes. And we have to get over them. This experience with surviving this car accident showed me that I can't let things get in the way. That we can start our lives again, and forget about the past. You and Seth go way back and you're not still doing it are you?"

"No, no, of course not. But I don't know how to tell him that I'm pregnant!"

"In my eyes you have two options. Either you tell him, and give him the responsibility to have to look after this child, pay for its schooling and ruin his career. Or we could not tell him and carry on with our lives with this baby as our own. I mean, if you think about it, there's no reason for Seth to be here now, so he can just leave and move on and he never even has to know there is a baby! So which option do you think is best?"

"Well, the first. I guess your right, it would just be an unnecessary burden on him."

"Yeah,"

"I love you James."

"I love you too."

**A/N Next chap is going to be sooooo good, if you don't mind me saying. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.  
****At the moment I'm kind of concentrating on Summer and Seth and James so there isn't gonna be much about Adam and Marissa. I hope that's OK with you guys! Please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

"So, how's work?" James asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's OK. Um, James, how long have we been up here, because I think that maybe I should tell Seth to go, and I can, like catch the bus home later or something." Summer said, worriedly looking at the clock above James' bed.

"You can stay over night and yeah, you should probably send Seth home."

"I can? Oh thanks, that would be brilliant!"

James stroked Summer's face and hair and muttered, "I love you so much, my angel, I'll never, ever forget you, thank you for coming into my life and brightening it up." Suddenly he started to cough loudly and hoarsely.

"Hey, hey, hey," Summer whispered, "You better lie down now partner. God you sound awful!"

When James had laid down his coughing stopped and he said, "Thank you."

Summer placed her hands around his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good night," he muttered and closed his eyes, "I love you, never forget me, and please promise me!"

"I promise," Summer whispered back. She looked at the clock. "You can't go to sleep now, it's only 3:00pm!"

But James was still, and very cold. Summer watched the colour drain out of his face. The beeping on the machine became slower and her hands were sweaty. She felt like the world was collapsing.

"James," She said but her voice sounded a million miles away. She shook him but he didn't wake up. "James," She repeated louder, but nothing. Her heart was beating fast and she could hear it in her head, it was so loud. "James! James! You can't leave me, I love you, please!" She cried. The machine held a long beep and Summer looked over to see just a long, straight line. "No!" She wailed and flung herself over his body. Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't think.

She twisted and turned but was caught up in this torture. He couldn't go, not James who had been married to her for 12 years and had had 2 children with. Oh, god, the children! Molly would grow up without a Father, Seth would have no one to go to football games with, and manly stuff like that. Her world was falling apart. The only hope she had left was Seth.

She gripped James' cold hand and placed a kiss on his blue lips. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her voice and Doctors and nurses came rushing in.

"What the hell is happening?" A young doctor asked, but all Summer could do was scream and cry and think about James.

"Mam, will you please step away from the body." Another doctor asked. Summer just stayed where she was and held James with all her might.

"Come back!" She screamed, "I need you! What about our baby? Please, James!"

Some nurses dragged Summer off and placed her on a chair. She sat in silence and stared at the scene in front of her. Doctors were running around plugging things in, placing things on James, and writing things down. But after only a few minutes they all stopped and the first doctor who had spoken to her walked over.

"I'm sorry miss, but there was nothing we could do, your husband's dead." He said softly.

"No!" She screamed but didn't have the energy to run over to him. She just fell back on the chair and fainted.

**A/N Sorry it's short but I just had to do a chapter where he died. It's so sad! I'm sorry I didn't write his death very well**. **But Now you're gonna have to wait and see what happens! Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

Seth had been waiting for 5 hours, listening to his iPod and reading magazines, when he looked up and saw Summer walking towards him. All the colour was drained out of her face apart from two black bags under her eyes.

Seth stood up. "Summer…" he started but stopped when he saw Summer's sad face.

"He's dead." She said and started to cry. Seth hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry!" She muttered into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Things happen."

Summer looked up into his eyes and saw all the things she saw when she was younger, his deep, dark brown eyes enchanting her. "Take me home," She whispered and Seth nodded. He took her out to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. He then went around the other side of the car and got in.

They were silent the whole journey and when they got to the house Summer was already asleep. It was dark outside; Seth looked at the clock, 11:30pm. He lifted Summer out of the car and carried her to the house. He rifled through her purse and found the keys. He unlocked the door and was greeted by Seth in his pyjamas.

"What's happen? Where's daddy? Tell me! I need to know!" Seth cried and Seth quietened him.

"Shhhh," He said calmly, "I'm just going to put your mother to bed and then I'll come down and tell you."

He carried her up and placed her on her bed. He then took off her clothes and put on her nightdress that he found under her pillow. He tucked her in and left her.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Small Seth was there with a glass of apple juice for himself and a glass of water for big Seth.

"So?" he asked.

"Your father is dead." He had to be straight with him. It was his father after all. But the boy's reaction killed him inside. His face changed from unreadable to crumpled and wet with tears. He banged his fist against the wall and fell to the ground shouting, "No! Not daddy!"

Big Seth didn't know what to do but he did what any parent would do and went over to small Seth and held him. And to his surprise small Seth just lay in his arms with his face in his shoulder and the tears falling.

-

Adam took Marissa's arm and led her into the posh restaurant. She was in a long formal dress and he was in a suit. They were led to a table and sat down.

Marissa took his hands. "So really, Adam, what is this all about? We don't have enough money to come here because we're hungry. It must be a special occasion."

"It is. It's the anniversary of us being together for one year and I also have a very important question to ask you."

Marissa took her hands away in shock. However Adam didn't care and got down on one knee. "Marissa, I know that we've only known each other for a year but over this past year I have grown more and more in love with you. Every time I look at you I realise how lucky I am to have you. When I was younger I never thought that there was only one person for everyone. But now I know that you are the only person who can make me really happy. I want to look after you, have children with you, and grow old with you. Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?"

Marissa smiled, "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She pulled him into an embrace and he grinned.

-

Summer walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There on the floor were the two Seth's sleeping. They were in a hug and Summer couldn't help think how cute they looked together. Summer rubbed her stomach. Little did they know that there was another child coming. She was going to have to tell Seth that day.

She walked over to them and shook big Seth. He woke with a start and looked up at her.

"Summer," He said and got up. He hugged her tight and asked, "So how are you?"

Summer looked at him anxiously. "Actually, I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah," Seth said.

"I'm…pregnant."

Seth paused and said, "It's a shame James won't be here to see another of his children grow up.

"It's yours," Summer said calmly.

Seth looked at her shocked, "What?"

Tears started to fall down Summer's cheeks but Seth was quick to wipe them away. "I'm sorry," She muttered and started to walk to the kitchen door. Seth put his arm out to stop her.

"Hang on a minute," He said and she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked angrily and he leant in and kissed her. Her lips opened to let his tongue in and they were full on making out when the heard a "Mummy, Seth, what are you doing?"

Summer pulled away and looked down at small Seth. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry you had to see that! Go upstairs and play with Molly and Rachel, I need to talk to Seth."

He bounded off upstairs. Seth turned to Summer, "I'm sorry," He started but Summer interrupted him.

She placed a finger on his lips and said, "Don't, I love you."

Seth Grinned and pulled her into a romantic kiss. "I love you too."

Seth placed her back on the ground and started into her beautiful eyes. "Um, Summer," he said anxiously.

"Yes?" She asked.

"OK, well this is going to be a bit weird without the ring but, oh to hell with it! Summer, I know this is a bit soon because your old husband just died, sorry. But I love you so much and I want to be a father to our baby and your children, I love them. Please, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Summer said and smiled.

"I'll get you a ring as soon as possible."

"Oh, I love you Seth," Summer said and kissed him tenderly.

**A/N Tada! Finished. I'm sorry if the end came a bit quickly but I thought what better way to end it, eh? Two marriage proposals in one fanfic, and both accepted. Cute isn't it. Um, a summary of what happens to them afterwards is that they stay together and have the child (which is a girl) and also another girl. Bye bye! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R for the last time!**


End file.
